1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a soil mixing and pumping truck system and more particularly pertains to mixing and pumping soil through a hose from a truck at a remote location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of utility trucks and pumping mechanisms is known in the prior art. More specifically, utility trucks and pumping mechanisms heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing various functions from a truck are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,333 to Bassett discloses a foundation repair method and apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,724 to Birdwell discloses a mud pump.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,779 to Birdwell discloses a mud pump.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,057 to Bender discloses a tandem long stroke reciprocating mud pump assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,687,575 to Bauer discloses a conveyor worm for conveying liquids and mud-like substances.
In this respect, the soil mixing and pumping truck system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of mixing and pumping soil through a hose from a truck at a remote location.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved soil mixing and pumping truck system which can be used for mixing and pumping soil through a hose from a truck at a remote location. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.